the Enterprise and its Demi-God stowaway
by Darth-In-Training
Summary: Nico gets sent to the Enterprise by his father, he now has to gain the crews trust, and figure out what is putting earth in danger. then he meets someone and is given a choice, but will he choose the right one? this takes place after Into Darkness, and after the giant war. T for swearing and violence.
1. Nico gets trolled by the shadows

Hello lovely readers, and any readers that aren't lovely. I hope you enjoy my new fanfiction, I am having a blast writing it. I will warn you, that it may take as long as three weeks for me to update, or as little as a day, I am totally random like that. so, there will be may be small spoilers for HOH in this book, though if you like Nico fics, you have probably already heard them. I may make people OOC, if so, I am sorry, I am trying my best. Love and huggles

Darth_In_Training

Disclaimer: If I owned PJO my punctuation would be better, and I would be writing the next book, and if I owned Star Trek, Khan would have become a good guy.

* * *

A figure stepped out of the shadows, he grunted as he hit the wall in front of him, nose first. "Ouch, stupid wall" he muttered, grimacing and rubbing his nose gently. "halt! Raise your hands and turn around" ordered a voice from behind. "oh great" Nico murmured, he really hoped he didn't land in a top secret military operation again. That hadn't ended well. He turned around slowly, raising his hands slightly above his head. He kept his face emotionless, that lasted about as long as it took to turn. Even he couldn't hold in his look of surprise when he saw two people holding weird looking guns aimed at him. It wasn't the guns that made him lose his cool, it was the fact that behind them was a view port, and through it he could see space rushing past them. "What the Hades" Nico muttered, staring wide eyed at the view port. "identify yourself!" ordered the man in a red shirt standing in front of him. "Nico" he stated simply, his facial muscles under control once again. he concentrated on the shadows, he was still close to the wall, in the dark. He ordered the shadows to take him to the underworld, he couldn't stop the raised eyebrows that happened when the shadows didn't respond, he risked a glance over his shoulder, ordering the shadows -mentally of coarse- to come to him. They didn't respond, Nico swore quietly. The rather large man in front of him glared at him, Nico wasn't impressed, even he could do a better glare then that, though as a son of Hades, he had a natural advantage. "how did you get here?" the man asked, Nico decided to call him ugly no. 1. "that's something I'm not going to tell you that, as it is none of you're business" the emo-ish boy responded, he was tired from fighting some gorgons, then shadow-traveling somewhere, he had no clue where he was. "impertinent brat, fine, put you're hands on the wall, we're taking you to the brig, then the captain will deal with you" he really didn't want to, but given the circumstances, he didn't have much choice. He sighed in annoyance and did as he was ordered. Once he was handcuffed, Ugly no. 1 walked him down a hall to the brig, before they pushed him into a cell, Nico managed to ask "Where am I, just so I know" 'Ugly no. 1' raised a eyebrow "Don't you know? You're on the U.S.S Enterprise"

* * *

Captains log, new entry. I have just been informed by the senior security officer that we have a stowaway, according to him, he was patrolling the corridors around the brig, when a young man appeared. Myself and Spock are going down to interrogate the prisoner now. My only question is how the hell did he get on board the ship while we are at warp. End captains log.

Kirk and Spock walked out of the elevator, striding up to the cell. They observed the new prisoner. He was asleep on the cot inside the cell, Kirk had no idea how anyone managed to sleep on those things, they where extremely uncomfortable. Don't ask how he knew, trust him, he just did. The boy looked no older then twelve, with longish, messy black hair, his skin was pale, but still had an olive tint to it. He was wearing a black T-shirt that said "The Walking Dead" in red letters, black ripped jeans, and a black leather jacket. He had a chain belt, and a skull ring on his right hand. "wake him up, would you Lee?" the so-named red shirt nodded and rapped his knuckles on the glass. The boy inside sat up quickly, facing Kirk and Spock. They could now see a scar that ran from the outside corner of his eye to his lip. When the teen made eye contact with them, his face was an emotionless mask "I am James T. Kirk, Captain of the Enterprise, who are you?" he asks, the boy stuck his hands in the jeans pockets, he keeps eye contact with Kirk and responded "I am Nico, I would say its a pleasure to meet you, but that would be a lie considering I am in a prison for no real reason" he spits, his face changing into a glare. Kirk was a seasoned warrior, but even he had to repress a shudder at the intensity of the look. "you're a stowaway on a federation ship, I will release you if you explain how you got on my ship while we where traveling at warp speed" Nico rolled his eyes "you would lock me up in a looney room where I to try to explain, but I will say, I had no plans on arriving on this ship, where the hell am I? Besides on the Enterprise, that much I gathered from everyone else saying I was on it" he added. Spock raised an eyebrow "How did you get here, if you didn't intent to, did someone use a teleport on you against your will?" Nico smirked slightly "yea, something like that, now if you would excuse me, I have a nap to finish" he turned around and curls up on the cot "I have one more questions, what is your age?" asked Spock, ever through. "I'm fourteen" he responded before going to sleep. Spock looked at Kirk, the captain rubbed his eyes "Spock, I just finished a double shift, can the discussion on what to do with him wait till later? He isn't a threat to the ship right now, so leave it for now, good night" he turned around and headed for his comfortable cabin and bunk, he didn't bother listening to Spock's 'it is illogical to say good night as night does not exist in space' speech.

* * *

Nico tossed in his sleep, in his dream he was in Hades's palace, in front of the throne, he knelt, not entirely convinced it was only a dream. "My son, you have been sent here for a quest, you must protect the science officer and the captain, their world depends on it, do not fail. Sleep well my son, I have sent some supplies to help you, goodbye" he wanted to ask why he had been chosen, but it was too late, he woke with a start, and someone on the other side of the glass.

* * *

Cookies to anyone who read (::) (::) please review, reviews make me type better and I will update sooner. So pretty please review (^-^)


	2. Things get more intresting

Hello lovely readers, and any readers that aren't lovely. I hope you are enjoying my new fanfiction, I am having a blast writing it. I will warn you, that it may take as long as three weeks for me to update, or as little as a day, I am totally random like that. so, there may be small spoilers for HOH in this book, though if you like Nico fics, you have probably already heard them. I may make people OOC, if so, I am sorry, I am trying my best. Love and huggles

Darth_In_Training

Disclaimer: If I owned PJO my punctuation would be better, and I would be writing the next book, and if I owned Star Trek, Khan would have become a good guy.

* * *

Kirk turned over restlessly in his bunk, there was something odd about his 'guest' in the brig. He gave the captain much the same feel as Khan had, they both had this 'I am far above you, and hold secrets you couldn't understand with your puny mortal minds' that kind of attitude annoyed him. His sense of duty was telling him to call Starfleet command, and drop 'Nico' off at the nearest fleet station, but his gut was telling him not to. He groaned and sat up, pulling his Starfleet issue shirt on. Then he clipped his communicator and phaser to his belt before walking out of the room, his destination; the brig.

Nico stared at the person standing before him "do you want something? Or are you just going to stand there trying to figure out everything about me" he asked, annoyed that he had been disturbed, ugh, because of his father, he might have to make friends with theses people, or at least make them trust him, easy right? HA! Maybe if your a son of Zeus or Poseidon or Apollo, or anyone except Hades. He sighed again, this wouldn't be easy. The man with the blue shirt glared at Nico "cut the attitude and stick your arm through this hole, I need a sample of your blood to make sure you're not sick, and hurry up, I don't have all day" he snapped, Nico raised an amused eyebrow "well, aren't you cheerful thing, great bedside manners too, I am stunned by how nice you are." he said, his voice practically dripping sarcasm, he sat up slowly and walked over to the glass window, the man on the other side used an odd metal circle to create a hole, then pulled a syringe out of his pocket, Nico rolled up the sleeve of his jacket before sticking his arm through. The 'doctor' in front of him grabbed his wrist and stuck the needle in, Nico didn't wince as he watched his blood drain into the tube. The man removed the needle, then slid the black wall opener (does anyone know what that's called?) away, closing the demi-god back in.

Kirk was almost out of the elevator when someone appeared before him, it was a man with black clothes, greasy black hair, and dark eyes that reminded him of Khan and the boy in the brig. "I will warn you once Captain James Kirk, your ship is in danger, as is the rest of your world. You have only one hope, and it lies within my son, who is in your brig." Kirk drew his phaser, and demanded "who are you, and how did you get on board my ship?" "It does not matter how I got here, and as to your other question" shadows started to surround him, right before he disappeared, he finishes talking "I am Hades, lord of the Underworld" then the shadows return to normal. Kirk wasn't shaken easily, but that was... different. He pulled his communicator and flipped it open "Spock, report to the brig as soon as possible, Kirk out" he flipped it closed, then walked down the hall to the brig.

Nico turned back to his cot, he noticed a duffle bag. Wait, that was his duffle bag, but he had left it in his room. He walked over, and opened it. Inside where some clothes, nectar, ambrosia, some gold drachmas, his throwing knifes, and his Stygian iron sword. He smirked, this he could work with, he closed the bag, and used it as a pillow, laying down, and closing his eyes. Less then a minute later, Kirk walked in, strode up to the glass and demanded "who the hell are you".

* * *

I know, it probably sucks, if you have any advise for how to improve my writing, please tell me!

Hey you just read this, and I might be crazy, but there's the button, so review maybe


	3. Surprising Siblings

Hello lovely readers, and any readers that aren't lovely. I hope you are enjoying my new fanfiction, I am having a blast writing it. I will warn you, that it

may take as long as three weeks for me to update, or as little as a day, I am totally random like may be small spoilers for HOH in this book,

though if you like Nico fics, you have probably already heard them. I may make people OOC, if so, I am sorry, I am trying my best. Love and huggles

Darth_In_Training

Nico: no, Darth doesn't own PJO or ST, and yes, she wished she did

* * *

Nico sat up, and raised an eyebrow "oh for the love of Hades, this again? I already told you, do you have memory loss, or are you just an idiot?" he finished with a snarl, annoyed at being shaken from his thoughts of escape. Kirk glared at him "this isn't any time to be funny, I mean who is the man claiming to be your father who appeared on my ship, threatened me and then disappeared without a trace" Kirk said, anger coursing through him"Styx, why does he always do that. What did he say?" Nico asked, shoving his hands back into his pockets. "Why do you want to know?" Kirk responded, trying to decide what to tell him. "Because I would like to know what in the name of Tartarus I am doing here" the emo-ish boy responded, shooting a death glare at the captain.

(line)

Jason waved at Percy over the Iris message "hey man, how you doing?" "Good, how are things at New Rome?" "going great, got a few new recruits, finished repairing from Leo's attack. Oh yea, and Octavian got a bad case of Laryngitis, it has been blissfully quite, he won't have his voice back for a few weeks." the son of the sea god laughed at that. Then he sobbered suddenly, "I called because Nico is missing, he left a week after the war finished, no one has seen him since. I was wondering if he was at New Rome" Jason frowned "No, he isn't here, did you try Iris messaging him?". "Yea, but he didn't answer, so I was hoping you had heard from him, oh well, call me if you do find him. Bye" Jason nodded, and waved his hand through the mist, a frown on his face. He hoped Nico was alright.

(line)

Spock walked in, and glanced at the two men, they appeared to by engaged in a glaring contest. Kirk looked up as the door opened, Nico smirked in triumph, shot one more glare at Kirk before turning a blank face to the pointy eared intruder. "ah, Mr. Spock, I called you down here because I need you to check the energy level in turbo lift I-2." he then told Spock everything.

Nico sighed, it came out a little louder then intended. "And here I though he might want me to go undercover for this." the Ghost King muttered, he twisted his head to the side, cracking it rather loudly, before looking back at the two Star Fleet officers.

Spock walked up to the glass "what did your father mean when he said he was Hades lord of the Underworld?" he asked in his normal droning voice, "it means he is Hades, Greek god of the Underworld. Please tell me you know who the Greek gods are" Nico added the last piece almost as an after thought. "they are a myth, used by the ancient Greeks to explain lightning, the afterlife and such that is now understood as science" Spock responded, Nico took a deep breath "yea, well, they aren't myths, not where I come from. There, they are real. Sometimes they have children with a mortal, I am one such half-blood, my mother was a mortal, my father is Hades." Nico said, like he was explaining to a two year old not to hit his brother. Kirk and Spock both looked at each other, looked back at Nico. And then simultaneously raised an eyebrow.

"Hey Spock, can you come with me?" Kirk walked out and headed to the turbo lift "yes Captain?" "Bones already took some blood right? I think we should go check if he is on anything, or drunk" Kirk added, Spock nodded thoughtfully "That would be logical captain, I will search the ship log for the power reading on the turbo lift where this 'Hades' somehow got onto the ship" the Vulcan responded, before pressing the button for the bridge.

(linebreak)

Bones looked up "Jim, I was just about to call you, the stowaway? I though I recognized something in his blood, so I tried a match with anyone on file. I found out that he doesn't exist on any record, but there is one match to his DNA signifying a sibling" Kirk interrupted the doctor "Who is it?"

Bones grimaced "see for yourself" Kirks face paled "tell me the machine messed up, there is no way they are related" everything was clicking in place, forming one undeniable fact. Bones shook his head grimly "That's what I thought, but I checked, there is no mistake. Nico Di Angelo is Khan's brother"

(linebreak)

The young Star Fleet officer couldn't keep the grimace of his face, he hated this job, all he did was walk around, making sure no one broke into the warehouses. "Yea right, who would want to come here anyway. Its not like anyone would want to break in" he muttered out loud.

Suddenly something grabbed him from behind, the young man heard a voice close to his ear say "No, but someone might try to break out" before he felt the shock from a phaser echo through him, and he fell to the ground unconscious "I am free, and I will have my revenge" the figure muttered, before he staggered off into the night.

The next day, it was all over the news 'Khan Noonien Singe is at large, if you see him, consider him armed and very dangerous' and less then an hour later 'A two person, class Fury prototype was reported stolen from a Star Fleet base, the identity of the thief is unknown, but witnesses description matches that of wanted terrorist Khan Singe'

* * *

hehe, I love cliffies, If you have an idea for a pairing, PM or Review, I am a bit stuck on which ones to do

Hey you just read this,

and I might be crazy,

but there's the button,

so review maybe.


End file.
